Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Just when Bucky thought he'd seen the last of Tesla Tarasova, things take a turn for the worst.
1. Prologue

Bucky casually made his way into the diner, searching briefly for the familiar shock of white hair before spotting his contact and sliding into the dark corner booth.

"Hey, kid," Joe Robards greeted him gruffly. "Dig in."

Bucky gave a half smile when he noticed a large stack of pancakes were already on the table. "Robards. Didn't think I'd see you again," he said, stabbing his fork into one. "Thought you were officially off the map."

Robards shrugged. "I am. My old contacts don't fully realize what retirement means, though."

He nodded, taking a second to pour on some syrup, his gaze trained on the older man.

"Anyway, I've got something you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

Robards sat back, regarding him carefully. "It has to do with Tesla Tarasova."

Bucky stiffened. "And why would that interest me?"

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly for a second before he set it back in a straight line. "I'm not giving you a mission, son. This is personal. A reliable source tells me the Electric Ghost is working for A.I.M. now."

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "That doesn't make any sense. She wouldn't—I mean, she only works for herself. Right?"

Joe shrugged. "Who knows what the head of A.I.M. offered her? With talents like that, it's no wonder they'd be interested in her."

Bucky rose slowly.

"Easy, kid," Joe advised. "I'm only tellin' you this because you know what'll happen ta her if S.H.I.E.L.D. finds her first."

Bucky nodded. "Thanks."

Joe followed him out after tossing some bills on the table. "Be smart about this."

"I can get through to her," Bucky said.

"Here, I've got an address for you," Robards said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm sendin' it to ya through a secure connection. "

Bucky grabbed his phone and studied the information on the screen. "I really appreciate this, Joe. Is there anything else I should know?" He asked without looking up.

"Just one more thing," Robards said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, kid."

Bucky barely had enough time to look up before he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him from behind, then a wet cloth was placed roughly over his nose and mouth and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

It took a moment for his eyes to focus once he'd finally managed to open his still-heavy eyelids.

"Oh, good. You're awake," a steady voice said from the other side of the room.

He turned his head toward the sound, realizing that he was on a cot in a small room. He sat up slowly, raised his hands in front of his face. His wrists were cuffed to the wall and he tugged lightly, testing the restraints. "Kinky," he said without a trace of humor in his tone.

Tesla Tarasova rose from her perch at the round table in the center of the room. "Sorry about the cuffs," she said dryly. "I didn't know how much trouble you'd be. Here, I can fix that for you." She moved over to sit next to him, taking his metal wrist in her hands to undo his restraints.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"In a cabin. Of course I can't say where. I wouldn't try to leave, though. We're surrounded by a force field, so any escape attempts would be futile."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "What is this?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid S.H.I.E.L.D. has gotten a little too close to where I was trying to make a semi-permanent residence."

"And you think I had something to do with that?"

She shook her head. "No. No, of course not. But I need you."

"As a bargaining chip," he finished. "I'm your hostage."

She nodded, peering at him closely from under the hood of her intangibility shroud.

"I don't know what good this will do. I'm not exactly on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s priority list right now. Johnson doesn't even like me," he said in a dull tone.

She placed a hand on his head, moving her fingers slowly through his hair. "We both know they'll come for you anyway," she quietly replied.

He pulled swiftly away from her. "I don't get it. I'm the closest thing to a friend you have, and this is how you betray me?"

She sighed. "I knew this was going to be a problem, but I assure you no harm will come to you during our time together, dearest James."

He turned his head away defiantly.

"And please forgive poor Joe for his role in this. It really did take a lot more than you'd think to coax him to bring you to me."

"Uh-huh," He grunted, still not looking at her. "That was a nice touch. Using someone I trust against me."

She shook her head. "The list is so short. It truly was the only way. You of all people know how important my freedom is to me."

He nodded. "So let me make a quick call to Steve. We'll sort out this little misunderstanding and that will be the end of it."

She frowned. "I'd prefer to leave Captain America and the Avengers out of this. You understand why I can't let him get involved. Alerting the government to my whereabouts would not be wise, and unfortunately that's where his loyalty lies."

She moved closer to him. "I truly am sorry it has to be this way, my darling. I hope you'll be able to forgive me later on. I was growing so fond of you."

Bucky sighed loudly. "Damn it, Tess!"

She caressed his hand, almost lovingly. "I'll try my best to make you comfortable during your stay, my dear. It looks like we're going to be here awhile, so you might as well make the best of it."


	3. Chapter 2

It was less than twenty-four hours later that Bucky decided to stop sulking. He rummaged around in the makeshift kitchen, flipping pancakes on a hotplate.

"Your Director Johnson hasn't responded to any of my attempts at contact." Tesla came up behind him with a frown.

"Told ya," Bucky said over his shoulder before transferring the browned dough onto a dish.

"What are you doing?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Bucky shrugged. "What? You said I should make myself comfortable. So.. I'm making breakfast."

She paused for a moment, silently taking in his square shoulders and confident stance.

Bucky grinned, setting everything down at the table. "Help yourself."

"Are you doing this to infuriate me?" She wondered, although her voice was calm.

"No… I'm hungry. Aren't you?" He picked up a fork and chewed on a mouthful. "Besides, I like pancakes."

She narrowed her eyes carefully. "You will not win me over with your self-made breakfast treats. I'm not setting you free until I get what I want."

Bucky laughed. "It's just food, Tess. Not a bribe." He gestured to the table. "Here, have some. They're not poison or anything, I promise."

She slowly moved toward him. "And what's with the nickname? My name is Tesla."

He shrugged. "It's a term of endearment, Tess. Just like how people call me Bucky."

"That's stupid. Your name is James, is it not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What, we're friends now?" She asked. "You still want to be friends after I kidnapped you and continue to hold you hostage?"

He smiled, raising another forkful to his mouth.

"You are just doing this to annoy me," she said softly, raising a hand to his face.

"Is it working?" He asked, taking note of how she moved her fingers across his temple. "Are you just touching me to annoy me?"

"Yesterday you were withdrawn and today you act like you own this place," She observed aloud.

"I guess I'm harder to read without your nano-paths, huh?"

She leaned her face closer to his and smiled when his eyes widened. "Not that much harder," she told him.

"Oh?"

"You're wondering if I'm going to kiss you again," she said, bringing her other hand to his face and boldly tilting his head back. "And probably trying to work out whether or not you want me to."

"That's a fair assumption," he said calmly. "But you're not the first woman to try to play me like this. I know you just want a reaction."

She grinned. "What kind of a reaction do you think I want? And what makes you think you haven't given it to me already?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're not moving away," Tesla pointed out, pulling his head down to hers.

"Tesla…. wait…" he said softly. "I'm not what you want. Although, clearly you find me attractive."

She shrugged. "I don't find you unattractive. And what makes you think you know what I want?"

"I… I don't…"

"Sssh…." She said softly, placing a steady finger over his lips. "They're here."

"Wha… What?" A second later, he heard the sound of helicopter blades in the distance.

She grinned. "It's showtime." With that, she took his elbow in her hand, leading him through the only exit.

Her smile faded when she saw the aircraft land. "It's Hawkeye and the Black Widow," she said irritatedly.

He nodded. "I guess that means you're in trouble now, Tess. They're the ones that get sent when you've really, really pissed someone off."


	4. Chapter 3

"I told you I didn't want the Avengers involved," Tesla hissed. She leaned close to Bucky. "Did you know about this?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"No," he answered, trying not to laugh.

"Barnes!" Clint called. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

Clint looked towards Natasha and she nodded wordlessly. He reached behind him into his quiver and produced an arrow, nocking it carefully.

"If you think I came here alone, you're wrong," Tesla warned, tapping a button on her wristband. Within seconds, six armed guards appeared.

"Neither did we," Natasha said with a grin.

Bucky's mouth fell open when Joe Robards jumped out of the helicopter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tesla asked, narrowing her eyes.

Joe shrugged. "Setting things right," he said with a wink in Bucky's direction.

At Tesla's command, her guards charged and she locked Bucky into place with her psychic shield. He looked on helplessly as his rescuers fought her guards.

"I have a clear shot on the Electric Ghost," Clint informed the others. "I'm taking it." He drew his arrow back.

"Don't hurt her!" Bucky shouted, but it was too late.

The arrow sailed through the air directly at Tesla, then veered slightly to the left, piercing Bucky's right side. He howled in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Tesla sank down with him.

"Shit!" Robards yelled. "You won't be able ta hurt her as long as she's wearing the shroud."

"That information might have been helpful before we just disabled our man," Clint said sarcastically.

Natasha ran forward. "Step away from the Winter Soldier," she said authoritatively.

"No," Tesla retorted. "I can heal him."

"Fine," she replied with a frown. "But do it quickly."

Tesla looked down at Bucky's injury, reaching to pull the arrow out and he groaned. "Relax," she said, pulling a glove off. She pushed his shirt up to inspect his injury and placed her bare hand over the wound, smoothing his hair back gently with her other hand.

"Tess…" he moaned as the heating sensation radiating from her hand began to spread through him.

"It's alright," she said soothingly, her hand lingering on his bare skin.

"Enough," Robards interjected firmly. He aimed his gun at Bucky's head. "I have nothing to lose. And as far as anyone else knows, he's a dead man anyway. You better do as the lady said and step away from him, sweetheart."

Tesla slowly stood with her hands raised and backed up a slight distance.

Natasha rushed forward and bent over Bucky, reaching out and touching his cheek. Bucky's eyes widened.

"Trust me," Natasha whispered into his ear. "And just play along."

He nodded slowly.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said, her voice nearly a whimper.

"What?" Tesla said angrily.

The momentary distraction was all she needed. Without warning, Natasha whirled around and ripped the intangibility shroud off of Tesla, shooting multiple widow's bite doses at her until the other woman fell to the ground in a heap.

"No!" Bucky shouted, his metal arm outstretched.

Natasha turned back to him and crouched down beside him. "Relax, it was just a tranquilizer. Can you stand?"

He pulled himself up on his elbows. "I think so."

"Take it easy," she said softly, reaching down to help him up. She nodded to where Clint and Joe had already disabled Tesla's men. "We have as much time as you need."

"Nat… I don't understand," he mumbled.

She smiled. "Robards came to S.H.I.E.L.D. and told Commander Hill what Tesla had done. It wasn't that hard to find you after that. We can't have the Winter Soldier falling under our radar, after all."

Bucky turned his gaze to Joe.

"What can I say?" Robards said with a shrug. "I guess I've always been good at playing both sides." He clapped Bucky on the shoulder. "It's good ta have ya back, kid."

Bucky frowned. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Obviously we have to bring her in," Clint said.

"Right," Bucky muttered.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "What allegiance do you have to her? She's the enemy here, Barnes."

"She's not… evil, she's just…. really mixed up," Bucky told her. "Not unlike the rest of us."

Clint nodded. "Don't worry, she won't be harmed. In fact, I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. will be more than willing to reach a satisfactory agreement."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "What does Hill have in mind?"

Clint grinned. "You'll see."


	5. Chapter 4

"I don't like it," Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natasha frowned. "You don't have to like it. But you still have to do it. You owe S.H.I.E.L.D. a favor for saving your ass."

Bucky sighed. "Why don't you go with her? I can repay my debt another way."

Natasha grinned. "I think she's more than demonstrated that she'd be far more cooperative with you than with me. Or with anyone else for that matter," she added suggestively.

Bucky's cheeks flared. "And Hill really thinks that she'll complete this mission in exchange for her freedom?"

Natasha nodded. "Actually, she's already agreed to it."

"Of course she has," he muttered under his breath.

Natasha handed him a stack of papers. "Everything you need is in there. Your flight leaves in approximately two hours."

"Right," he grumbled.

She smiled. "We really appreciate you not being difficult. Be safe."

He nodded, lowering his head as she walked out the door. He looked up when he heard a soft knock.

"You okay, kid?" Robards asked, peeking his head in.

"Fine," Bucky answered. "I've, uh, just been sent on a mission with Tesla."

"I heard," Robards said.

"Apparently there's some intel in her homeland that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to get their hands on. I'm just going along to baby-sit, I guess." He sighed. "Maybe when this over they'll finally leave her alone and she can disappear just like she wants."

Robards regarded him with his head cocked to the side. "That what you want, Barnes?"

Bucky fidgeted with the papers in his hand. "Really, Joe?"

He chuckled. "Well, it's obvious the gal's sweet on ya."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You gonna be a nancy all yer life, or you gonna man up an do somethin' about it?"

"What am I supposed to do, Joe? I can't just lead her on. That's not my style." He looked out the window to where Natasha was discussing the mission with the commander in the hall.

"She don't remember," Joe said softly.

"I'm fully aware of that," Bucky replied.

"But this Electric Ghost chick, she really feels for ya. Plus, she's a hot little number, that one."

Bucky coughed loudly.

Robards laughed. "Look, kid. Last I saw you, you were tryin' ta move on. So you can either make a damn move or sit still." He shrugged. "It's up to you." He paused for a moment before adding, "It's okay to have feelings for her, you know. You're only human, son."

Bucky shook his head. "Joe, why do you…. I mean after everything I did…"

He placed a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You're alright, kid. Remember that."

Bucky smiled weakly. "Thanks, Robards."

"Now, whatever you choose to do, is your business only. But whatever you do, don't hold back. Ya hear?"

Bucky nodded.

Robards clapped him loudly on the back. "Good. Now I gotta head on outta here before they put me back on the payroll."

Bucky laughed. "Joebards out?"

"Joebards out," he repeated with a grin.


	6. Chapter 5

He shivered, pulling the zipper to his coat all the way up.

She grinned. "I thought you were the Winter Soldier," she teased.

He nodded. "It's actually been quite some time since I was in an environment as harsh as this."

She held up her hand. "Well, I can use my powers to warm you up if you need."

"Nah, I'm good." He regarded her carefully. "Thanks, though." He turned his attention back to their surroundings. "So, this is the town where you grew up, huh?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten?"

He shook his head. "Of course I haven't. I think it was about five miles south of here that I…"

She punched him playfully in his metal arm. "Are you always this full of self-loathing?"

"Um…"

"That was rhetorical. I've read your thoughts, remember? I already know the answer to that question." She stopped in her tracks. "That's the location, yes?"

He squinted against the chill. "Um, yeah."

"I suppose I should go in first."

He nodded. "I'll cover you in case you need manpower."

"I assure you, your presence is unnecessary. I can just use my powers if force is needed."

He grinned. "Right. I'm just here to baby-sit."

She raised an eyebrow at him before moving ahead. "I don't think babysit is the right word in this case. I've grown much since the last time we were in this city at the same time. In more ways than one," she added, deliberately swaying her hips as she walked.

"Uh, Tesla?" He called. "I think they've spotted us."

She whirled around to face him, her eyes widening for a split second as she took in the troops that had withdrawn from their cover and were now advancing.

"See that?" Bucky said, grabbing for the weapons at his thigh and his torso. "That's what real A.I.M. soldiers look like." He began shooting at the advancing troops.

She took on a defensive stance, then sprung once several soldiers attacked, kicking and punching and doing whatever she could to fend them off.

He kept looking over his shoulder to check on her, but smiled in delight when he realized that she was more than capable of holding her own. "Did you think I was making up the stories I told you?" she asked with a grin.

He grinned back. "Let's finish this," he said.

"Here, take my hand," she said, reaching out for him.

He clasped his fingers into hers and instantly felt the slight shock of her electromagnetic shield surrounding him. She raised her other hand, summoning the particles in the air and he had to close his eyes when she let the energy go, resulting in a widespread blast that sent the rest of the enemy soldiers falling into the snow.

"Not bad," he said with a smile. "Now to grab what we came for and finish this mission."

"Do you mean this?" She asked, reaching under her belt buckle and producing a tiny microchip, which she held out to him in her thumb and forefinger.

He let out a low whistle, and this time his teeth showed when he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm impressed. How'd you manage that?"

She shrugged. "I ran in and took care of it while you were busy fighting. I knew you'd be able to handle them alone for a minute."

He nodded. "Nice work, Tess."

She grinned. "It'll be hours before our extraction. We'd better wait inside."

He looked over to the small square shack, then back to the fallen soldiers.

"Don't worry. We'll be long gone before they awake. We're safe," she promised. She gestured with her head towards the ruddy house.

He followed closely behind, pushing the door shut behind them with his foot and replacing his weapons in their holsters.

"That was sort of fun," she said. "I've been relying on my powers for so long that I almost forgot what it was like to use that part of my training."

"You really do have a thirst for blood, don't you?" He asked with a grin.

She shrugged. "No more than you, soldier. You're different when you fight like that."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, rubbing his gloved hands together. "How so?"

"I don't know." She regarded him thoughtfully. "You're more relaxed. More like the stories I've so often heard about you since I came to the States."

She moved closer to him. "I like you like this. You act more your age, rather than showing the weight of the world you wear on your shoulders."

He stilled for a moment. "I'm a lot older than I look, you know that."

She shrugged. "I know. But time is such an unreliable thing. Your body is young, anyway."

He hadn't even noticed that he'd taken a half a step backward until he saw her move forward.

"You're shivering," she observed. "Speaking of relying on my powers…"

"Tess, what are you doing?" He asked softly, his eyes widening as she unzipped his coat, slipping her hands inside.

"This will warm you a lot quicker," she said steadily, using the electric currant inside her veins to heat up her hands.

"But… I… " he started, his heart starting to beast faster. "I'm used to all weather conditions…"

"Alright," she said, her voice nearly a whisper as she tilted her head back to look up at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked incredulously.

She laughed. "Silly boy. I've been flirting with you this entire time. And if I'm not mistaken, you've actually flirted back. So I'll ask it again. Do you want me to stop?"

"Um," He said, pausing to think for a moment. "What happens if I don't?"

She leaned up to put her face next to his ear. "What do you want to happen?" She whispered, her lips ghosting against his neck.

He moved his hands up to her face and she pressed her lips against his, pushing her body into his until she had him pinned against the wall. He kissed her back, tentatively running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to his, greedily drinking him in.

She lowered her mouth to his neck, eagerly kissing and nibbling at his soft skin and he moaned quietly when she found a particularly sensitive spot. "Tess…"

"Hmmm….?" She asked, sucking softly at his collarbone.

"I…. you're keeping the room warm, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he said, pulling his coat and armor off and tossing them aside.

She grinned, pushing up his shirt and ghosting her nails up and down his sides. In the next moment, she'd taken it off altogether and was planting wet kisses across his shoulders and chest. "Your heart is pounding," she said.

He slipped his hands under her blouse, gripping her waist before sliding his palms up her perfectly flat stomach, his thumbs slowly tracing her ribs. She leaned into him eagerly and he took that as a sign to keep going, moving his hands up further still until he was cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra.

This time it was she who let out a soft moan, closing her eyes as she traced every muscle in his long torso. She returned her attention to the sensitive spot on his neck.

He leaned his head back to give her better access, unconsciously slipping his thigh between her legs. "Sorry," he murmured when he heard her gasp.

"It's okay," she whispered, reaching down to spread her hands across the front of his jeans.

"Um, Tess…" he breathed a low warning as she gripped him more firmly.

"Don't stop," she murmured, and he ran his strong hands down her sides and over the curve of her behind before reaching his metal hand to undo the button on her pants.

"Mmmmm," she moaned when he slipped his flesh and blood hand below her waistband, spreading her legs for him.

She increased the pressure of her grip on him and he growled softly, sinking down onto the floor and pulling her on top of him.


	7. Epilogue

"We make a good team," Bucky said once they were safely inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. He leaned back against the seat, propping his feet up on the chair across from him as she settled into the crook of his arm.

"Yes," she agreed, snuggling into his chest. She twisted the microchip in her fingers. "So, are you going to give this to Commander Hill for me?"

"Nuh-uh," he said. "Give it to her yourself. Come back with me."

She laughed lightly. "You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Shall I search for redemption the way you and the rest of your friends do? Even work for S.H.I.E.L.D. full-time, perhaps?"

"Why not?" He asked again, tracing idle patterns on her arm with his metal fingers. "You do have the right skillset for the job."

"Yeah, right." She thought for a moment. "How about you come work for me instead, soldier?"

"Yeah, I guess neither one would work out too well," he agreed. "So… does this mean you're leaving again?"

She sighed. "You do get emotionally attached."

"What, do you feel nothing for me?" He asked with a slight pout.

She grinned. "I didn't say that."

She slipped a hand under his sweater, relishing in the feel of his taut skin under the pads of her fingers. "I won't stray too far," she promised. "But I can't be under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control. Or anyone else's for that matter."

He nodded. "I guess I understand. But still… I don't want you to go."

"So you do have feelings for me after all?"

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "I do. I can't help it."

"Then don't," she whispered, reaching up to run a steady hand through his hair.

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes against the intimacy of her touch. "I want us to see each other again."

"We will," she promised.

"I think I'm going to take some time off," he said. "Maybe leave the country for awhile, get my head together."

"That's a good idea," she replied. "You clearly need a change of pace."

He grinned. "Do you think you can keep up?"

She laughed. "With you? What a challenge!" She thought for a moment. "How about this? I'll come back to headquarters with you and settle my end of the deal in person. If you take your leave right after I've won my freedom and come travel with me for awhile. It could be good for you."

He frowned. "I don't know if I can keep a clear head when I'm around you."

She grinned. "Is that really such a bad thing, dear James?"

"I can't promise that what happened back at the cabin won't happen again…."

"I'd be very, very okay with that," she said, placing a confident hand on his belt buckle.

"Tess…" He breathed as she tugged his head back by the hair. "I don't know what's going to happen."

She leaned over him, covering his mouth with her own. "And that's okay, my love," she whispered against his lips.


End file.
